


V is for Virus

by Jazzie



Series: A to Z of Danny Whump! [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie/pseuds/Jazzie
Summary: Even the common cold seems to have it in for Danny!





	V is for Virus

Steve McGarrett ran his eyes over his team’s locations, ensuring that they were all where they were supposed to be.  They were preparing to assist HPD with a raid on a warehouse that was believed to be part of a large drug smuggling ring.  If the intel was correct then seizing the drugs and arresting the men that were in this warehouse would put a huge dent in incoming drug supplies and hopefully give them enough to go after the person behind it, someone who had remained surprisingly anonymous.

Kono was about fifteen feet away to his left, with Chin on her other side and Danny was to Steve’s right.  A SWAT team were round the back of the warehouse ready to enter at the HPD Captain’s say so.  The warehouse sat at the very end of one of the docks and there were several boats moored that the drug runners were believed to use for their pickups, so there was also an HPD boat ready to come in if anyone tried to get away by that method.

The 5-0 team were behind some crates, which seemed to always be handily available for cover whenever they came on one of these raids, one day the bad guys might get wise to that fact, but today was not that day.  It was hard for Steve to not be the one in charge of the raid, but 5-0 was included to increase manpower and to try to improve relations between them and HPD.  In order for relations to improve HPD officers needed to see that Steve was as capable of following orders from their boss, as he was of giving them.

Danny crouched down behind a crate, poised and ready to move forward when he received the order.  Honestly, he could have done without this today.  He’d woken up feeling tired and rundown for some inexplicable reason.  The ache in his body was almost like he’d gone for a run and swim with Super SEAL, which he hadn’t.  Of course he hadn’t shared this information with the team.  Why?  Well they were more than a little overprotective and the last thing he wanted was to be put on desk duty because he was feeling a little tired!  The previous few weeks had seen them working a heavy case load, with barely a day off to rest in between, so they were all tired.  Danny only had to last a couple more days and it would be the weekend, the Governor had promised them that they wouldn’t be called unless there was a major case that required their expertise.

The detective was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of the HPD Captain in his ear ordering the go.  Without further thought Danny was up and moving forward, weapon sweeping back and forth in case they had been spotted.  Their luck was in, it seemed the drug smugglers were overly confident and hadn’t posted a watch which meant that 5-0, SWAT and HPD made it to the warehouse entrances without incident.  Once inside, that was a whole different story!

The entrance of SWAT was spotted just as HPD and 5-0 entered the front and they came under fire.  The four members of 5-0 divided up and took different areas of the warehouse, following a different team of HPD officers each as previously agreed.  Danny followed the two men and one woman he was teamed with to the right of the warehouse, where a dozen offices were located; it was their job to clear those offices.  Danny paired with the female officer, Ana, while the other two male officers paired up and they searched alternate offices.  It wasn’t until Danny followed Ana into the last office that the anomaly was spotted, a door leading from the warehouse that wasn’t on their blueprints, the door was ajar and Danny could just make out the blue of the ocean in between more crates.

Ana looked at Danny and he shrugged, this wasn’t 5-0’s operation, as far as he was concerned he was following her lead.

“Command, this is Team 4,” she spoke into her mic.

“Go ahead Team 4.”

“Last office on the right has a door to the dock, we’re going to check it out.”

“Copy that Team 4.”

Ana stood to one side of the door, with Danny on the other.  She used hand signals to indicate she’d take the right and he should take the left, then held up three fingers and Danny nodded his understanding, she counted to three using her left hand, her weapon firmly held in her right.  When the third finger rose she pushed open the door fully and swept the area as she moved forward, Danny stepped out right behind her.

Danny was scanning the crates, this time they worked in favour of the drug smugglers and he didn’t like it.  The fact they didn’t know about the door was bad enough but there was too much cover between them and the ocean.  He was about to say as much to Ana and suggest they leave it to the HPD boat team, when he spotted a movement.

“Down!” he yelled at the same time as pushing her to the ground.  A bullet whizzed over their heads and the pair scrambled to their feet to get to the nearest crate for cover.

“Where did that come from?” Ana asked Danny, a little breathless from being flattened.

“Over there,” he indicated the direction of the ocean.

“Command, this is Team 4, we are on the east side of the warehouse.  Shots fired out on the dock from the direction of the ocean.”

“Copy Team 4, back up is on the way.”

Danny thought it was kind of nice to be working with someone that considered appropriate back up to be more than just him.  He wanted to try and get an idea if it was only one perp they were dealing with, he risked peering round the side of the crate.  When no bullet flew in his direction he indicated to Ana that he was going to head out and see if he could cut their perp off.  She nodded and prepared to cover him if necessary.

Moving along the length of the crates away from the warehouse and towards the ocean, Danny kept his eyes open for any movement.  When he reached the end of the crates he came to a forty foot wide space between the last one and the edge of the dock.  Glancing to his left he spotted a man who was just about to get into a boat, he was a good six inches taller than Danny and built like a body builder, he was waving a gun at an HPD officer who had the misfortune to round the back of the warehouse at just the wrong time.

The detective weighed his options.  He could shout a warning, but the man would have time to shoot the officer before Danny could pull the trigger or he could just shoot the man without warning him, but that went against procedure, which was something he wouldn’t do unless he had no other choice.  There was a third choice and Danny really didn’t like it.  Looking around at the ocean he wondered where in the hell the HPD boat was, not able to see it he mentally shrugged to himself, placed his gun back in its holster and charged!

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

“Team 6, this is Command.”

“Go ahead Command,” replied the Sergeant in charge of the team, which just happened to be the one with Steve in.

“Team 4 need back up on the east side of the warehouse.  Shots fired.”

“Copy that Command,” the Sergeant turned to the other three men with him, “McGarrett, you’re with me.  Lee, Davis, come in from the back of the warehouse.”

The two other officers ran to do as instructed, while McGarrett shadowed the Sergeant without question.  Steve had been quite impressed with the quiet confidence of the man whose team he’d joined.

Exiting the warehouse through the same door as Ana and Danny they found only the female officer.

“Where’s Williams?”

“Trying to locate the perp and cut him off,” indicating the direction he’d gone off in.

“Alright, continue to cover and we’ll go round the other way,” the Sergeant instructed her.  Just before they moved off they heard a gunshot and Steve held his breath until Lee’s voice came over the radio.

“This is Lee.  We have one in custody; Davis is making his way towards Team 4’s location.”

“Copy that Lee.”

The Sergeant and Steve moved slowly forward.  Ahead Steve noticed Davis pass the end of the crates, glancing to the man beside him they both sped up.  The fact there had been no gunshots suggested that there was nobody hiding in this section of crates.  When they reached the end the SEAL swore quietly.  Davis was standing with a gun trained on him, somehow a perp had got the drop on him and there was nothing Steve could do about it as the officer was standing in his line of sight.  He was just about to suggest to the Sergeant that he go back round to enable him to get a line of sight, when out of nowhere someone ran across the space and barrelled in to the perp without warning.  The contact was followed by a loud splash as the force with which the man was tackled caused them to tumble into the ocean.

“Danny!” Steve called out as he realised who it was and he took off running, the Sergeant right beside him.

Reaching the edge he peered into the water where the ripples indicated where Danny and the man he’d tackled had gone in.  The Sergeant had called it in and back up was now arriving in the form of the other teams that had finished clearing the rest of the warehouse, while Davis and Ana covered Steve’s back as he was totally oblivious to his surroundings, his focus purely on the place in the water.  He was just about to reach down and pull his boots off when Danny’s head broke the surface, quickly followed by the other man, who just so happened to now be unconscious.

Danny towed the man behind him as he swam over to where Steve was kneeling, “Told ya I could swim!” he spluttered.

“Danno, I hardly think now’s the time.  Besides that’s not swimming!” Steve grinned as he leaned down and with the help of Officer Davis pulled the unconscious man out of the water and laid him on the ground. 

Holding onto the edge, Danny was doing a good impression of a fish, which given the circumstances was very apt, “Not… Not swimming?  How can it not be swimming?” if he hadn’t been holding on to the edge his hands would surely have been flying through the air.

“Swimming involves, you know, strokes and actually moving forward as opposed to staying in one spot,” there was a definite twinkle in Steve’s eye, “Want a hand out?”

“You know what, no, you Neanderthal!  I’ll get myself out thank you very much!”

“Danny!” Kono’s voice cut through the bickering, “Are you alright?  Let me help you out,” she glared at her boss as she reached down to offer him a hand, Chin right beside her.

“I’m fine babe,” he told her as he accepted both her and Chin’s hands.  In a deft manoeuvre they had him sitting on the dock, “Thanks.”

Steve’s smile dropped as he watched Danny shiver and he quickly strode over to a nearby EMT, when he returned he was holding a blanket which he draped over his friend’s shoulders, “You OK?” he asked, now serious.

“Yeah man, I’m fine, a little damp is all,” Danny chose that moment to sneeze.

“Boss, you should take him home so he can get a warm shower and into dry clothes,” suggested Kono.

“Yeah, that’s…”

“Unnecessary,” Danny cut Steve off, “There are showers and clean clothes back at the Palace.”

“If I take you home that saves you going back to the office.”

“I’ve got a report to write.”

“That can wait till tomorrow.”

“Steven, it’s not even lunchtime.  There is plenty of time for me to write my report today, while it’s fresh in my mind.  Now, either you drive me to the Palace or give me the keys to _my_ car and I’ll drive myself.”

“Alright,” Steve held his hands up, “I’ll just check in with the Captain to make sure he’s OK with us leaving.”

Chin watched as the SEAL walked off, “Well that’s an improvement.”

“What’s that Cuz?”

“Steve actually communicating with HPD.”

“It’s a start,” Danny agreed, coughing a little.  He caught the concerned glance that Chin and Kono exchanged, “Probably swallowed some ocean.”

“Oh look there’s Jake,” Kono waved at the EMT who wandered over to join them.

“Hey guys.”

“Jake,” Danny glared at Kono knowing exactly what she had in mind.

“Hi Jake, how you doing?”

“I’m good.  What happened to you?” Jake asked Danny, indicating the blanket wrapped round his shoulders.

“Took an unscheduled dip in the ocean.”

“Well since you’re here, Jake, perhaps you could give him the once over?” suggested Kono smiling at him sweetly.

“Subtle Cuz,” Chin murmured.

Jake shrugged and looked at Danny who sighed, “I tackled a suspect, we both ended up in the water.  I swallowed a little water but I’m fine.”

“He sneezed and coughed!” added Kono.

“I got water up my nose and swallowed some; of course I sneezed and coughed!”

“Will you let me listen to your lungs, make sure you didn’t swallow too much?”

“Please Danny?” Kono pulled out the big guns again, her big brown eyes.

“Will you leave me in peace if I let him?”

“Uh huh.”  
“Fine!”

Jake removed the stethoscope from round his neck and got Danny to lift up his shirt.  Pressing the stethoscope to various places on his back and chest he had Danny taking deep breaths, “All sounds clear to me,” he smiled at Kono.

“That’s good.”

“Hey Cuz, why don’t we go and see if HPD need any help,” suggested Chin before she could come up with anything else to annoy an already pissed off Danny.  He earned himself a grateful smile from the detective.

As Jake placed his stethoscope round his neck he leaned forward and spoke quietly in Danny’s ear, “Might want to get some Tylenol for that slight fever you’re running,” the man in question looked at him curiously, “I can feel the shivering, as well as the heat radiating off you, and I know you’ve been in the water, but at this time of day you should have warmed up enough to stop shivering by now.”

“Thanks, I’ve got some in my desk,” Danny smiled at the EMT.  They shook hands and both headed off to their respective partners.

Steve walked over to meet Danny, “Captain says we’re good to go and has asked that our reports be on his desk by tomorrow morning.  You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

When they got back to the Palace, Danny got his clean, not to mention dry, clothes from his desk drawer then headed for a nice hot shower.  If he took a little bit longer than he might have normally nobody mentioned it.  Once done he returned to his office, grabbed a bottle of water and, after checking that his three team mates were busy, pulled out the Tylenol and took a couple.  Despite the hot shower, he was now shivering slightly again.

The rest of the day passed without incident.  All four members were busy writing their reports before handing them over to Steve for signing and passing on to the HPD Captain.  After taking the Tylenol Danny’s shivering had more or less stopped, with just the occasional shudder running through him, which he could disguise easily if someone was watching him at the time.

“Let’s call it a night,” ordered Steve as he signed the final report.  He’d drop it off at HPD on his way home, “Anyone up for beers and steak?”

“Not tonight brah.  Malia and I have plans.”

“Yeah, so do I, sorry boss.”

“Danny?”

“Not tonight Steve, thanks.”

“Oh?”

“I have a lot of stuff to catch up on at the apartment, considering we’ve had very little downtime the last three weeks.”

“I hear ya.  OK, see you tomorrow, if you change your mind gimme a call.”

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

The next morning Danny felt worse than the previous day.  His throat and mouth were dry, his nose running and his eyes watering.  The ache in his body had been joined by a constant nagging headache.  Groaning he rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to locate the Tylenol he kept in the cabinet there.  Glancing in the mirror he cringed, his eyes were actually blood shot.  No way were Steve, Chin and Kono going to be fooled when he told them he was fine.  Going into the kitchen he got a glass of water so he could take the pills, then padded back to the bedroom and picked up his cell.  After completing his call he went and took a shower before getting ready for his day.

Danny was later into the office than normal but was still in before what was considered the start of the work day.  One look at him had Steve, Chin and Kono wanting to question him, exactly as he knew they would.

Putting his hands up he stopped them the moment they opened their mouths, “I’ve seen my doctor and he says it’s just a cold.”

“Is he sure?” Kono asked, “Did you tell him you took a dip in the ocean yesterday?”

“I did and he said although it probably didn’t help, it has no bearing on the fact that I now have a full blown cold.  I’ve probably been getting it for a few days.”

“Maybe you should go home brah,” suggested Chin.

“I’m fine; well apart from a little bit annoyed to get a cold when the weather’s so damn warm!”

“OK, well you can stay in the office today.  There’s plenty to do,” Steve stated.

“You mean I can catch up on your paperwork for you!” scoffed Danny.

The SEAL gave a nonchalant shrug, “Well if you’ve got the time…”

Danny rolled his eyes, “Just put it on my desk.”

Steve grinned and quickly went to his office to get it while Danny got a drink of water out of the fridge, “I’m going to take Chin and Kono to speak to the witness in the home invasion case.  Will you be OK?”

“Yes, Super SEAL, I’ll be fine,” Danny sneezed and Kono appeared in his office with a box of tissues, “Thanks.  Now go!”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yes, positive.  Leave me in peace to enjoy my day of paperwork,” another sneeze.

Danny gave a sigh of relief as the three left the office and he sat behind his desk to start wading through the paperwork that his boss had thus far managed to avoid doing.

A couple of hours later and he was sitting in his chair, a file open in front of him, corresponding forms on the screen, but he wasn’t taking any of it in.  His body was wracked by shivers and he’d developed a cough that was making his headache pound.  Giving up on trying to complete the current paperwork he reached into his drawer for more Tylenol and got up to get a fresh bottle of water.  A wave of dizziness swept over him but he shook it off and managed to get the water, taking the Tylenol.  He then headed to the men’s room.  Once he’d finished taking care of business he went back to his office, his whole body ached and he felt like he could no longer stay upright, maybe Chin had been right and he should have gone home, too late now though, he had neither the energy nor the inclination to get in his car and drive, instead he collapsed onto the couch in his office and curled up to try to keep warm.

When Steve, Chin and Kono returned he was still on the couch, except he’d managed to fall asleep, despite the coughing, now blocked nose, headache and constant shivering, so he didn’t hear them coming into the main office chatting and laughing.

“Yo, Danno!  We’ve bought lunch!” Steve called out.

“Yeah come on Danny, we’ve got your favourite, ham and pineapple pizza,” snickered Kono.

“Oh, that’s cold Cuz!  We got you some soup,” Chin added as he headed to Danny’s office while Steve and Kono pulled out the food, “Danny?” he opened the office door which had been pulled shut and spotted the sleeping man.  Quickly he knelt down next to him, “Danny?”

“Huh?” Danny barely opened his eyes to look at his friend.

“Man, you’re burning up.”

“Chin?” Kono’s voice came from the doorway.

“He’s got a fever,” he told his cousin.

“Steve!” she called over her shoulder.

“What’s up?” he asked as he approached the door to his partner’s office.

“Looks like Danny has more than a cold.  He’s got a fever,” Chin told him.

Steve crouched down next to the couch, “Danny?” he could almost feel the heat radiating off him and watched as shivers ran through his whole body.

“Steve?” bleary eyes turned to him.

“I think I should take you home,” the SEAL replied.

“’M fine!”

“If you can call shivering and a fever fine, then sure!” Steve growled.

“Steve,” Chin’s tone contained a warning, “Why don’t we eat our lunch first and I’ll call Malia?”

“Danny do you think you could manage some soup?” Kono asked.

Finally feeling a little more awake Danny took in his friends and then assessed how he was feeling, which was pretty crappy but he thought maybe some soup would be nice, “Yeah, I can try.”

Kono left the room while Steve and Chin helped Danny to sit up.  When she came back she had a mug in her hands, “Thought this might be easier than a bowl for you,” she smiled and handed the mug to Danny.

“Thanks,” he took it in his shaking hands and wrapped them around the mug.  He may have a fever but he felt chilled to the bone.  Kono handed Steve the sandwich he’d chosen, then she and Chin went back to the main office to eat theirs, as well as to enable to Chin to call Malia without any protest from Danny.

Steve ate his lunch while making sure to keep an eye on Danny; he didn’t want his friend spilling hot soup down his front.  Half way through drinking the soup Danny decided he’d had enough and put the mug down on the table next to the couch before listlessly flopping back down.  Once Steve had finished his lunch he cleared away the mug and came back into the office with a blanket that he laid over his partner. 

Danny pulled it up under his chin and mumbled gratefully, “Thanks.”

Steve merely smiled before pulling the visitor’s chair over to sit next to him, “Just get some rest.”

“Hmm,” was the only response he received.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

Malia entered the 5-0 offices and gave Chin a kiss on the cheek by way of greeting, “Hey.  You said Danny’s sick?”

“Hi,” he replied giving her a brief hug, “Yeah, he wasn’t too good this morning but said he’d been to his doctor who said it was just a cold.”

“Hey Malia,” Kono greeted the other woman as she stepped out of her office, “It’s more than a cold.  He’s got a fever and is shivering.”

“Alright, let me take a look, but it sounds like he might have flu.”

“We just didn’t want to take any chances after everything he’s been through…” Steve told her as she entered the office.

“Understandable,” she placed her cool hand on Danny’s head and felt the heat of the fever that had been mentioned.

Danny opened his eyes at the contact, rubbing them to clear the blurry vision so he could see who was perched on the edge of the couch, “Malia?”

“Hi Danny, Chin called and said you weren’t feeling well.”

“It’s a cold,” he tried to glare at the others but they made a hasty retreat, “Cowards!” he called out before starting to cough.

“Here, have a drink,” Malia handed him a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” Danny gratefully sipped the water, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat, “They’re overreacting you know.”

“I’m sure they are, but since I’m here why don’t I take a look at you.”

“Fine,” he shrugged.

Malia smiled and pulled her bag closer.  She took his temperature, blood pressure and pulse, examined his ears, nose and throat, “How are you feeling in yourself?”

“Tired, I ache all over and my head hurts,” he wasn’t complaining, just being honest.

“You’ve got flu.  A nasty virus but I think you’ll survive,” she squeezed his hand gently.

“I didn’t think I wouldn’t!  It’s them out there,” he waved at the people standing outside his office waiting for Malia’s verdict.

“They worry about you.”

“I know.  I worry about them too, but it’s the flu, not the damn plague!” sighed Danny.

Malia waved them back into the office, “Danny has good old fashioned flu.  I prescribe rest, plenty of fluids and Tylenol to help with the fever and the aches.  He’ll probably be out of action for a week or so.”

“Urgh,” was Danny’s response to that.

Grinning Malia patted his shoulder, “I know, but flu isn’t like a cold Danny.  You need to take the time to get over it or you could end up extending your illness.”

“Come on Danny,” Kono stepped forward and helped him sit up, “Let’s get you home and tucked into bed.”

“Promise me that you’ll be the one tucking me in and not Super SEAL?” there was a tiny glint of mischief in the fever glazed eyes.

“Danny!” Chin gave a mock growl.

“Hey, no energy for any funny business,” he told the older man.

“I’m going to go and buy some supplies and swing by my place to get some clothes Danny, won’t be me making sure you’re in bed,” Steve assured his friend.

“Clothes?”

“Danny you can hardly sit up, you don’t think I’m going to leave you to fend for yourself do you?  I’ll crash at yours for a few nights until you’re feeling better.”

Not up to arguing Danny merely shrugged, at least the man wasn’t insisting he go to Chez McGarrett again.  He was afraid that if Steve got him back there he’d never be allowed to leave.  Besides he did have a point he didn’t have the energy to get off the couch, he was hardly in a position to take care of himself.  Who was he to argue if his ohana wanted to nurse him through the flu?  

He’d probably get a chance to return the favour anyway, not one of them seemed to have thought about the possibility that they could catch what he had!  There was a kind of sick satisfaction in that, because whatever they put him through, he’d be able to pay them back in the same way!  The thought put a small smile on his face, which had his friend’s seen it, would have worried them.


End file.
